Indescribable Feelings
by vball247
Summary: Sedonas mother is dead, and Sedona wont talk to anyone. Can Rick and Andy bring her to sorts? And what caused there mothers death?


**Indescribable Feelings**

Sedona stomped out of the room, furious with hate and sadness. She has never been so confused in her life. Sedona wasn't to sure exactly what to feel. She knew deep in her heart she was sad beyond all reasoning, but she had rough edges and refused to admit it. She soon took counseling that her father, Rick, set up for her. Her counselor, Mary Jane asked, "Sedona, what is it that you feel?" Sedona looked up slowly from her fiddling fingers, and said with a trembling voice, "A mix of indescribable feelings."

**Chapter One**

Sedona has been taking counseling for almost a year now, and neither Mary Jane, nor her father could get any thing out of her. Rick was afraid that he would never know what has caused his daughter to feel this way. A little less than a year ago, after Sedona wouldn't speak to anyone but her father, brother, and eventually Mary Jane, Rick's wife and Sedona's mother went on a business trip. She was supposed to return a week later, but she never did. About 2 weeks after that, Rick received a phone call, reporting that his wife, Linda, was found dead at the airport. No sign of any injury, so the police and emergency doctors from an ambulance guessed she died from heart-attack, since no other explanation was discovered. One clue was left though. An open, bloody pocket knife that lied about a foot away from Linda. But there was no sign anywhere on Linda proving that she was stabbed to death, or just stabbed once or twice anywhere at all. This was very hard on the family, since only a year and a half before Linda's death; Sedona's younger brother, Andy was riding his bike, and was hit by a car. The doctors had to amputate both his legs. He had also taken a serious head injury, and is blind in one eye. The doctors said that the amputations and eye patch was all that could be done, and he would be fine.

Often, Rick would think that Sedona stopped talking because of her brother being injured so badly. But that was quite a while after the devastating event had happened. Rick was so confused. He was tossing and turning in bed, thinking of all that has happened to the family. Then, restless and shaking, he got out of bed and tip-toed in to Sedona's room. She was sound asleep, and she looked so calm and comfortable. Rick gently ran his fingers through her hair, as he did before when she was only 5. He flashed back to those times, when they had a small, perfect family, and every thing went smoothly. He let the smooth, curly red hair fall from his hand. And he just sat there, on Sedona's bed, remembering. All of a sudden, Sedona shouted, "NO!!! I won't let you! You will never get away with this! You hear me!? NEVER!!" Stunned, he jumped back, startled by the sudden out burst of his once calm child. Now she had a disturbed look on her face. He soon realized she had been talking in her sleep. He went back into his dark, lonely room, for yet another sleepless night.

The very next morning, Rick went to Sedona's counselor alone before a scheduled appointment to speak with Mary Jane. He told her each and every detail concerning last night's excitement. Mary Jane said that she would try to talk to Sedona about it when she comes to her appointment in the afternoon. He went home to find Andy sitting in the living room, crying. Rick quickly went over to the sad, helpless looking 9 year old. "Andy! What is it? What is wrong?" Andy's hands were shaking. He looked into his fathers deep blue eyes, and said in a whisper, "She's gone, Daddy. I tried…" He instantly started sobbing yet again. Rick held him close, and rocked him back and forth, until he calmed down. Then he said, "Andy, who is gone, and what did you try to do?" Andy buried his face into his father's chest, and said, "Its Sedona. I don't know where she went, I tried to stop her, but I couldn't get down the stairs." He said frantically. Rick went to go get Andy's wheelchair, lifted Andy in it and sat down looking into space, as he held Andy's trembling hand.

Rick decided to wait a while to start frantically searching for his daughter, because maybe she went to a friend's house, or a relative. The only near by family was Rick's father, who was a fat old grump. Sedona never would go there. And she won't talk to friends either. Just like she didn't talk to any one at the beginning of this awkward stage. So Rick decided to wait a while in case someone called, with Sedona with them. An hour later, he was about to search, and the phone rang. He ran over a picked it up. It was Mary Jane. "Rick, this is Mary Jane. Don't worry about Sedona; she is at my office safe and sound with me. I asked her why she came so early, and she said she just wanted to talk to me about last night." Rick sighed with a huge amount of relief. "Thank god! Is she alright? When did she get there? She didn't take a car." Mary Jane replied calmly, "She walked. She got here right as you left." Andy wheeled over, pulling on his father's sleeve, wanting to know what all the excitement was about. "Dad! Who is it? Is it Sedona? Is she ok?" Rick nodded in his son's direction. "I'll be right over."

"Dad, can I come with you?" Andy pleaded as Rick was heading out the door. "Sorry, son. You have some breakfast. I'll be back later." Disappointed, Andy wheeled over the freezer to get frozen waffles. Rick got into his car, and drove to Mary Jane's office. "Dad!!" Sedona shouted as he came into the room. Rick ran to her side and hugged her passionately. "Don't ever scare me like that again. You had me and your brother worried sick!" Sedona softly cried in his comforting arms. "I am so sorry dad. Please forgive me." He laughed slightly and said in a mere whisper, "Of course I forgive you." Mary Jane walk toward the two hugging, and said, "I'd hate to break this up, but Sedona? Are you done talking to me, or would you like to talk some more?" Sedona broke away from her fathers arms. "Yes Mary Jane, I am done. Thank you." Mary Jane walked the two out to the car and waved goodbye until the car was out of sight.

**Chapter Two**

The ride home from Mary Jane's office was completely silent. Then, when Rick pulled into the drive way, he was getting out of the car, and Sedona was just sitting there, staring at him. "Aren't you coming?" Rick asked cautiously. "Dad?" Sedona said as she looked down at her fingers. "I love you." Rick looked at her with utter surprise. She hasn't said that since before she had started been acting strange. After a while, Rick said back, "I love you too, Sedona."

As soon as Rick and Sedona entered the house, Andy immediately dropped the television controller and wheeled over to Sedona as fast as he could. Sedona bent down and gave him a hug. "I am so glad you are ok." Andy said. "Sedona smiled and broke away from his arms. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Sedona's smile quickly vanished. "I don't know, Andy. I didn't feel like telling anyone." Andy reached out for another hug. Sedona's soft and gentle smile reappeared, and she bent down once again to give her brother a hug. "Guess what Sedona?" Andy pestered playfully. "What?" Sedona asked annoyed. Andy has been very attached to her since she got back that day. "Tomorrow is your 15th Birthday!"

Sedona had totally forgotten about her birthday. "Oh my gosh! You're right! Oh boy, I can't wait to see what you got me since I didn't make a list!!" Andy laughed and so did Rick, who was watching from the stairs in the background. He had never seen Sedona and her brother communicate so much before. He smiled wishing that this moment would last forever.

Rick slept for 6 hours last night. That was really good considering he hasn't been sleeping more that 2 hours. He got dressed and ready for the day and went down stairs to make a special breakfast and decorate the kitchen. But to his surprise, Andy was down there with the ingrediance for pancakes out, but he was looking at a recipe, his face full of frustration. He had already decorated the kitchen with birthday signs and presents on the table. "Need any help?" Rick said.

Andy, not expecting any one to talk at that particular moment, jumped back, startled. "Um, yeah actually. I can't remember what extra ingredient you put in the pancakes that make Sedona really like them." Rick chuckled, and walked over to behind the counter where Andy was. "Cinnamon and Vanilla." He replied confidently. Andy groaned. "That's it! I can't believe I forgot again!" Rick sat down next to Andy. "You know who taught me that recipe?" He said in a kind of whisper. Andy shook his head. "Mom did." Rick said passionately. Andy had a confused look on his face. "Mom? As in _my_ mom? But she could barely make microwave popcorn!!" Rick laughed, "I know. But she could make pancakes alright. Really good pancakes as a matter of fact."

Sedona yawned as she walked downs stairs. "SURPRISE!" Andy shouted when she came in the kitchen. The tabled was decorated with confetti and streamers, as well as the rest of the kitchen. And in the arch way going into the kitchen, there was a banner saying "HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY SEDONA!" The work of her brother, of course. There were three heaping plates of steaming pancakes at the counter with butter and syrup on top. Sedona wasn't surprised, since this is what her brother did every year. But she acted surprised anyway. "Open your presents!" Andy said cheerfully. "Ok!" She said as she sat down at the counter. "Open this one first!" Andy said, nearly knocking Sedona off her chair by handing her the present. "It's from me!" Andy said as he sat there watching Sedona tear the wrapping paper. She opened the box, and found a picture frame. "Thanks Andy! It's beautiful!" Andy rolled his eyes. "You have to turn it over! There is a picture in it!" Sedona turned it over, half expecting it to be a picture of Andy. It was a picture of her mother.

**Chapter Three**

Sedona's smile quickly faded and instantly turned into a frown as she glared at the picture with hate and disgust. Andy looked hurt and said, "Sedona….don't you like it?" Sedona quickly shook her head, and threw the picture frame across the room and ran upstairs into her room and locked her door. Andy began to cry softly. "I thought she would like it." He said. Rick ran over to him and hugged him. He could here Sedona pounding at the wall, and on her bed. Andy heard it too, and instantly started bawling. As he wheeled to the table and started ripping all the decorations. Then he went over to the archway and ripped the banner. Then he dumped all the pancakes into the garbage, and then wheeled toward Rick and jumped off his wheelchair into his arms.

After awhile, Andy hoped back in his wheelchair and went to where Sedona had thrown the picture frame. It was shattered, and had made a huge dent in the wall next to the fire place. "Andy, be careful around the glass!" Rick shouted. Andy picked up the picture of his mother and held it close. It was now ripped and torn. He went over to Rick and said, "This was the last one I had of her." Rick looked at him and said, "I have to show you something. Andy waited while Rick went into the attic and brought down a huge, dusty box. Andy opened it. Suddenly, a happy, energetic smile arose on his lit up face.

The box was completely full of pictures, and other contents of his mother's. He took out a picture of her at the beach with him and Sedona when they were only small. Andy was only 4 and Sedona was 10. Every one looked so happy. Rick looked into Andy's sparkling eyes. "I wish everything was back to normal." Rick bit his lip to keep the tears that were welling in his eyes from falling. "Me too, Andy. Me too."

Rick decided to go upstairs and check on Sedona, to see if she was alright, and if she would let him in. He knocked softly on the door. "Sedona? It's Dad. Will you please let me in? She didn't say anything. He knew she was there, because he could hear her crying softly. "Sedona let me in please." He repeated, more sternly. She still said nothing. He had to take more control.

"Sedona!!" Rick shouted. "Let me in this instant!" He heard her cry harder. "NO!" She shouted finally. She banged on the door, causing Rick to jump back a little. He decided to be calm. "Sedona, do you want me to ask Mary Jane to come over?" He said very calmly. "No! I hate her!" she said choking on her tears. "Well, yesterday you seemed to like her just fine." He said just as calm as before. She didn't say anything. "Well then. I'll just call her now. She will be over momentarily." Sedona cried harder, and harder. He picked up the phone and dialed Mary Jane's home number, since she was off work today. "Hello?" said the familiar voice. "Hello, Mary Jane. This is Rick. We have a slight problem over here with Sedona. If it isn't too much trouble, we would like it if you got here right away." Rick said, sounding confident in his words. "Oh, my…sure thing Mr. Campwell. I'll be right over."

"Sedona, this is Mary Jane. I'd like to talk to you. Would you open the door for me, please?" Mary Jane said calmly and confidently "NO! I don't want to let you in! Go away!" Sedona said while sobbing. Rick handed a key to Mary Jane, but she shook her head and wouldn't take it. "She'll let me in when she is ready. Trust me Mr. Campwell. I know what I am doing. You don't have to stay here if you don't want to." Rick nodded his head with understanding, and walked downstairs. He played a board game with Andy at the kitchen table, while he waited for progress. "Dad, it's your turn! Pay attention." Andy said annoyed considering that was near the 10th time he had to say that. Rick was having trouble paying attention because he had too much on his mind. "Dad, let's just watch a movie instead." Andy said as he was putting away the board game. He went to the VCR and put _"Air Bud"_ into the machine. Andy asked Rick if he could sit on his lap, so Rick lifted him from the wheelchair and settled on the sofa.

Soon, the movie was over, and Andy was putting the tape away. "Dad? Can we watch that video we found in the box?" Rick went to get it, then put it in the VCR. Tears welled in his eyes as he watched the video of the whole family at the beach. Linda was helping Sedona build a humongous sandcastle while Andy stood in the center of the wall in progress, pretending to be King. He had a crown made of grass that Linda had made him. "Daddy?" The young voice of Sedona asked as she looked at the camera, "Come play with us!" The tape turned black for a moment, then went to Sedona taping Rick and Linda surfing together, holding hands on the same board. Linda jumped into his arms, causing them both to fall off. You could hear Sedona and Andy laughing in the background. Many other memories where on that tape, including birthdays, and other holidays. All too soon, Rick felt someone tap his shoulder.

**Chapter Four**

It was Mary Jane. Sedona was wiping her eyes, huddled up close to Mary Jane. Rick got up, and placed his sleeping child on the couch. _How long had I been watching_ _that video?_ He thought to himself. He looked at the clock. Three hours of memories, still flashing through his head. "Rick? Sedona seems to be fine now. She would like to talk to you. I've done all I can do, and I must go now. See you tomorrow at your appointment, Sedona." Rick went to Sedona, and they both watched Mary Jane drive away. "She's an angel, dad." Sedona whispered. Rick looked at her with curious eyes. "God sent her down from heaven, just to help me." Rick smiled. "You're right, Sedona. You're absolutely right."

"Dad, I am sorry I threw the picture. It just hurt to see mom again. But honestly, I think it helped me. Dad….do you….um….Have any thing else of mom's? "Rick nodded, while going over to the VCR and pressed play. The tape had rewound itself, so it started back at the beach. After a while of silence and memories, Sedona said in a soft voice, "I remember that day, dad. Watching this is like reliving it." She laughed as she watched Andy giving her commands on building the sand castle. She cried silently as she watched. All too soon, it was over. Sedona was almost asleep. "Sedona lets go to bed." Rick said quietly. He lifted Andy and carried him up to his bed and then walked Sedona into her room. He put the covers on her and she said softly, almost in her sleep, "Goodnight dad. I love you."

Rick slept for 8 hours that night. Satisfied with himself, he looked at the clock again. It was 10:00 a.m.!! He went to bed late. Andy was still asleep, but Sedona's bed was empty. He ran downstairs to see a plate of three home-made waffles that Sedona had made. She was on the couch, watching the video. "Did you make all of this?" Rick asked. Sedona stood up quickly. "Oh, yes, yes I did." She said a bit shaken from the unexpected appearance by her father. "They look delicious!" Rick said with a giant grin on his face. "Dad! I need help downstairs!" Andy called. Rick smiled at Sedona and went to get Andy.

He carried Andy downstairs and placed him in the wheelchair. "Wow, did you make these?" Andy asked surprised, yet overjoyed with excitement. "Yep! And the one with the extra syrup on it is for you!" Sedona replied proud with her cooking abilities. The family was eating and talking as if nothing bad ever happened and they were just a typical family. "Sedona, I watched a video of mom last…." He stopped frozen with his hand over his mouth. He looked at Rick for help, but he just smiled at him. "Yeah, I know." Sedona said, still smiling. "I watched it too. Right after you fell asleep." Andy had an extremely confused look on his face. "Did you hear that dad?" Rick laughed. "Andy, I watched it with her!" He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Ok, Sedona, get in the car. You are going to be late for your appointment!" Sedona put on purple flip-flops that Rick recognized form the video. Linda was wearing them at the beach. Rick had gotten them for her. "Don't you love these shoes dad? They're just my size, and they were in the box of mom's stuff." Rick smiled. Suddenly, he felt that things were getting better. Like they were starting to live a normal life. They're beautiful, sweetie." He said, fighting back tears. "Dad, what's wrong?" Rick immediately wiped his eyes and said, all smile's, "Oh, nothing at all, I am just so happy." Sedona rolled her eyes, just as if she were any ordinary teenager. "I can't wait to tell Mary Jane about last night." She said with a sparkle in her eye. "Oh yeah," Rick said while he was pulling in a parking spot at the counseling office. "I think she will be very proud of you."

"Bye, dad. See you in an hour and a half!" She said while walking into the building. "Ok Sedona. I'll be here to pick you up!" He drove home as happy as he could be. When he pulled into the driveway, he saw Andy shooting hoops. His smile got bigger. He jumped out of the car and blocked Andy's shot, ran around the driveway, shot, and scored. "Yeah dad! Andy yelled extending out his hand. Rick ran over and gave him a high-five. "Let's see your shot!" Rick said, pestering Andy. Andy wheeled to the end of the drive way, and looked at the basket, then changed his position slightly. He shot with perfect hand formation and it went right in.

"Wow, Andy! You got some skills little man! Do you want me to sign you up for basketball?" Andy looked down and tossed the ball to himself. "Dad, I don't think I would be able to play like this." Rick laughed. "Andy, I can sign you up for a special team where every one is in a wheelchair!" Andy practically screamed with delight. "I would love it dad! Could you call a coach right now?" Rick put the basket ball away. "Sure! Let's go inside and get a drink."

Rick flipped through phone books and found a wheelchair team with suitable practice and game times. It started in about a month. "Found one!" He called to Andy. He anxiously dialed. He hung up after 5 minutes of talking the coach. "You're in!" Rick exclaimed as he hung up the phone. "There was only one spot left with your name written all over it!" Andy wheeled over. "Alright!" He cheered. "Your first practice is at 7:30. Good thing we got you a last minute spot! Some one canceled last minute I guess." The phone rang again. Rick picked it up in the middle of the first ring, still over exited about Andy's attitude coming to joining physical activities. "Rick? Hi, this is Mary Jane. Um, I am going to need to extend my meeting with Sedona."

**Chapter Five**

"I'll call you when I need you to pick her up. Is that alright?" Ricks excitement faded quickly into concern. Andy wheeled over, wondering what was going on. "Yeah, um that is fine with me. Is she alright?" Andy wheeled faster until he was up to speed with Rick's pacing. "Yes, Mr. Campwell. She is fine. Just leave it to me. I know what I am doing. I'll call you later." Rick hung up the phone. He knew he could trust Mary Jane. He just wasn't sure why there could be a need to extend the appointment. Sedona was so happy, and fine with talking about Linda. He just couldn't understand what could've gone wrong.

"Dad, is every thing ok?" Andy said, his voice filled with deep concern and curiosity. "Um, I think so." Rick said nervously. "That was Mary Jane. She told me she needed to expand Sedona's appointment." Andy looked confused. "Why does she want to do that? Is everything ok?" Rick thought for a moment. "I think everything will be just fine." Andy looked at him with distrust. "Are you sure dad?" Rick smiled reassuringly. "Yes, I'm sure."

All of a sudden, the phone rang again. Rick instantly picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh hi…Yeah we are home tonight……no, if you haven't you are welcome to join us…..yeah we have an extra copy……sounds good, see you at 6:30." Rick put down the phone and rolled his eyes annoyed. "It was your new basketball coach. He needs to see your medical issues and he will be having dinner." Andy sighed and turned on the television. "What time?" He asked. Rick was looking through files of medical papers for Andy. "Um…6:30. Go take a bath. Make it quick so you don't use all the hot water. I'll take a shower as soon as you are done." Andy groaned and wheeled to the stairs and locked his wheel chair. Rick got all of Andy's things and took Andy into the bathroom. "Call if you need me."

The doorbell rang and Rick and Andy went to the door. "Hello Andy, Mr. Campwell. Pleased to meet you. My name is Coach Brian, Brian Lance. They stepped inside and motioned for Brian to come in. He had brown hair and a mustache. "The kitchen is this way." Andy said as he headed toward the kitchen. Brian and Rick followed. "Very nice!" Brian exclaimed as he looked at the set table. "You didn't have to make it fancy for me!" They all sat at the table and Andy noticed a bandage on Brian's arm. "I don't mean to be rude," Andy asked shyly. "But, coach Brian, what happened to your left arm?" Rick gave Andy a hard stare. "Oh Rick don't worry about it," Brian said half laughing. "I don't mind. I just cut myself, and I put a bandage on to protect it. It isn't broken though. See? Every one on this team has some sort off disability. Even I do!" Andy smiled, more comfortable with the idea of joining the team.

Rick handed Brian the medical files. "Very good, very good indeed." Brian replied while looking and the files. He looked up at Andy. "Looks like a good, fun sport will be good for you Andy." Andy smiled. Rick was relived that a sport would be good for him, but he kept looking at his watch, awaiting Mary Jane's call. After they all finished dinner, they talked about the basket ball team. "Well, I better get going." Brian said while standing up. Rick stood up as well and shook his hand. "It was nice to meet you." Rick said trying to get a glance at his watch. As Andy began to shake Brian's hand, the phone rang. "Andy," Rick said quickly. "I need to take this call. Show Brian to the door, please." Rick ran over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Mary Jane's voice seemed a lot more panicked that usual. "Rick? I need you to come to my office right away. Don't bring Andy though. It might be awhile." Rick panicked. "I'll be right over." He hung up and grabbed the phone book. He called the next door neighbor, Cindy. She was Andy's babysitter.

"Hi, Cindy? This is Mr. Campwell from next door. I am so sorry that this is last minute, but are you free to baby-sit Andy right now? Thank you so much. Bye." Cindy knocked on the door and Rick ran over. "Hi Cindy. Thanks again. Sorry I have to go, but can you drop Andy off at the Y. at 7:30? It is right down the street. It's a hour long, and have Andy in bed by 9, please. Andy saw Rick run out the door. "Dad, where are you going?" Rick stopped and faced him. "Sorry son, I'll be back later. Be good for Cindy, okay?" With that he ran out the door.

**Chapter Six**

Rick knocked on the door to Mary Jane's office. "Is that you Mr. Campwell? The door is open. Come on in." With that, he swung open the door and sat down in the chair next to Sedona. Mary Jane Slowly stood up and walked toward Sedona, bent down and whispered something into her ear. Then she sat back down in her chair. Sedona panicked, and tears came to her eyes. "Dad….I know…" She was crying to hard to talk. Rick was extremely concerned now. "Sedona, what do you know?" He panicked as well and started to shake. Sedona looked down and squinted her eyes shut. Then she said fast and sternly, "I know what happened to mom!"

Sedona instantly started bawling. Rick tried not to cry, because he thought it would make Sedona feel awkward, but he couldn't help crying a little. Mary Jane stood up again and paced back and forth. "That is why I needed to extend the meeting. Why don't you tell him everything that happened Sedona." Sedona cried so hard, that barely any tears could escape her. "She was…" Rick grew impatient with curiosity. He wanted to find out what really happened to Linda. Sedona looked up at Mary Jane. She nodded, comforting Sedona to continue. "She was…murdered dad. I…..I saw the whole thing."

**Chapter Seven**

Rick couldn't believe his ears. He sat in shock, not knowing what he should do or say next. Sedona looked at Mary Jane for help. Mary Jane nodded in encouragement in Sedona's way. Rick was still wide eyed, not believing anything, wanting to cry, but he knew it would be upsetting to Sedona, so he bit his lip hard, to keep his tears inside. "I… I panicked," Sedona said choking on tears, "the pink pocket knife, was mine." Rick didn't know what to think next. _What did Sedona do? She wouldn't stab her own mother, would she?_

_No, there was no stab marks anywhere! _"Sedona," Rick tried to say calmly, "What happened?" she looked down, furiously fiddling with her fingers now, waiting for the words to come out. "There was this man…I don't know who he was, and he was…" She threw her hands up to her face and cried. Rick grew impatient. "Sedona, what was he doing?" Mary Jane simply watched as Sedona spilled out everything again, only to her father. "I don't really know….he was using to fingers, and pushing in hard on mom's neck…" Sedona burst into tears, shouting now. She was desperately trying to get everything out. "I punched him and stabbed him in the arm, but it was too late! He killed her! I hurt him bad, but not bad enough. I wanted to kill him, and I still do!"

Rick looked at Mary Jane. She looked down to the floor and nodded slowly. He put his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Everything was starting to make sense now. The reason the knife was there was because Sedona stabbed the man! Rick had to think about it for a second. "Sedona," he said seriously, "what exactly did this man look like?" Sedona rubbed her head. Rick could tell she was thinking intensely. "Well, he had brown hair, he was about as tall as you, dad. Um, he looked like he just shaved off a beard and mustache a week ago, since there was stubble all over his face." A look of disappointment clouded her face. "That is all I can remember." Rick put all the traits together in his head, trying to find someone who would match the description. "Sedona, which of his arms did you stab?" Sedona bit at her fingers. "It was, um, he was using his left hand mostly so I stabbed his left arm." Rick felt dizzy. He knew who it was.

**Chapter Eight**

Brian. It had to be. He had a stubble every where except for a mustache. He had brown hair, he was as tall as Rick, and Rick noticed as he struggled to sign the papers with his uninjured right arm. "Omigod." Rick said. He fell back in his chair. His head was spinning and he couldn't think straight. "Rick, what is it? Who did it?" Mary Jane said, panic in her voice. Rick looked at the clock. It was already 8:00! Andy has been at practice with a murderer for a half hour! "Oh god!" Rick screamed. "Dad!" Sedona screamed with tears in her eyes. "What is it?!" Rick struggled to stand up. "Andy!" he screamed. Then he ran out the door.

He got in his car. Mary Jane and Sedona flew in the back seat as Rick flashed out of the parking lot and headed for the Y. "Where are you going!?" Sedona screamed over heavy breaking and screeching of the tires. Rick bit his lip, to scared to cry, to angry to go the speed limit. "Andy is at basketball practice with the man who killed Linda!" He screamed, looking towards the back. He was drenched in sweat, and every muscle in his body was tense. "Omigod," Sedona said. "Is his name Brain Lance?" Rick breathed in hard. "Yes," he said shaking. "That's his name." Sedona started to cry.

"Mom showed me a picture of him in her high school year book." Sedona choked on her words. "She said she and he dated for four years, but in the middle of her senior year, she dumped him because she fell in love with you!" Rick grew angry. He remembered him now. He was best friends with him until junior year. They got in a huge fight and humiliated each other in front of the entire school. They then became worst enemies, but he hasn't heard from or of him since he started college. "We used to be friends." Rick cried as he flashed back to the times they did every thing together. "Then we hated each other a year before I met you mother." He pictured the day they started fighting. The look on his face when he told me we weren't friends any more. How mad it mad him.

Rick pulled in to the Y., with nothing but anger in his soul. All sadness has left him, and he was flaming. He stormed into the building and Sedona and Mary Jane scurried nervously in after him. He ran towards the basketball courts when he heard a scream. Rick started running. "No…..don't! I didn't do it!" The voice of Andy cried. Then Rick heard another scream. He started sprinting. He turned and could see a office with a shadow of a man with a knife pointing towards a boy in a chair.

**Chapter Nine**

Rick went foot first into the door and broke it open. He turned and dived at Brian, who was holding the knife at Andy. He took him down and punched him as hard as he could in his face. Brian laid motion less. Andy cried hard as Rick stood up. Rick looked at Andy's left arm to find a stab mark. Rick ran over, picked him up and ran out the door. He headed for the Exit of the building and he ran into Sedona and Mary Jane. Sedona saw Andy's arm and screamed and started to cry drastically. The two girls sprinted after Rick as he ran out the front door. They all got into the car, and Rick put trembling Andy in Sedona's arms. He got in the drivers seat and slammed the door. He flew back in reverse and sped around cars towards the hospital.

Sedona dropped her head over Andy and cried. Mary Jane sat trembling in her seat, crying silently. Andy was shaking with tears in his eyes, and Rick was sobbing hard and sweating as he drove as fast as he could go. It was 8:15. _Oh no! _Rick thought. _Cindy is going to pick Andy up at the Y. soon! _Rick whipped out his cell phone and dialed his home phone number. "Cindy? Don't go pick up Andy, I have him and were all going to the hospital. I'll pay you later, you can go home." He hung up and concentrated on the road.

They arrived at the hospital and Rick scooped up Andy and ran him up to the front desk. "My son has been stabbed!" He screamed. Every one in the lounge and gift shop stopped what they were doing and looked at him. The lady at the front desk panicked, and then picked up the phone. "Hello, emergency? We have a stab victim in the lounge. Please hurry up." She slammed down the phone as four doctors ran around the corner with a stretcher. Rick put Andy on it, whose arms were now covered in blood, and the men ran back the way they came, with Rick, Sedona, and Mary Jane behind them.

The doctors ran into the emergency room, and shut and locked the door before Rick could get in. A nurse took Rick and Sedona to a bathroom to wash the blood off. Mary Jane sat by the emergency room, not knowing what to do. Then Rick, Sedona, and Mary Jane went to the police station in the hospital to report the crime that has been committed. "Officer," Rick exclaimed. "My son has been stabbed by a man named Brian Lance, who recently murdered my wife." The officers' eyes widened. "Are you Mr. Campwell?" He said looking through papers. Rick was confused. "Yes, I am." He stuttered. "We have been searching for that, Brian Lance man for a long time." The officer said seriously. "Tell me every thing you know."

**Chapter Ten**

After Rick finished explaining everything to the police, he waited in the emergency waiting room with Mary Jane and Sedona. "Its all my fault," Sedona said crying. "If I hadn't stabbed him in the arm, he wouldn't have stabbed Andy." Sedona, don't be ridiculous." Rick choked on his words. "It is no ones fault." They all sat there quietly, sipping coffee for several hours, when the ER doctor finally came out. "Rick Campwell, may you please come with me?" Rick looked at Sedona, who nodded and took a bite of a sugar cookie. He slowly got up with shaky legs and followed the man. They went in to a office cubicle, and the man motioned for him to sit. "Lollypop?" The man held out a sucker. "Um, no…" Rick stared blankly at the foolish looking doctor. "Well, Andy has lost a lot of blood," the man said. Rick gripped the arms of the chair. "He should be alright though, on one condition that you might not like." Rick didn't care. "I'll do absolutely anything I can do to help my son." The man shrugged and stood up. "Alrighty then, I'll take you down to the blood drawing floor." Rick shuddered and thought he was going to faint right then and there. He slowly got up to his feet. He swallowed hard. "I'll do it."

Ricks vision blurred as he reached the tiny area where he would donate blood. He then followed a lady to a small boxed in area with a table with a pillow on it in the middle. "Sir, do you really want to do this?" the lady said looking at him curiously. "You don't look to good." Rick shook off his fear. "No, I'm sure." The lady told him to lie on the table. He watched her rummage through a bunch of medical tools, and squeezed his other hand when he saw her pull out a needle. She attached it to a long cord, which went into a bag. Rick closed his eyes, hoping this whole night was just a dream. Unfortunately, life just doesn't work that way. "Ok sir, this will only hurt for a little bit." Rick fought back a scream as the needle entered his arm. He looked away from his throbbing arm. He did not want to see his blood in a bag. After about two minutes, he felt very queasy. He felt his arm lose all feeling. He closed his eyes until it was over.

The blood was rushed up to Andy's room. Rick was brought up in a wheel chair, since he couldn't stand up with out stumbling, let alone walk. Mary Jane and Sedona stood up when he was wheeled into the ER waiting room. "Oh my god, what happened?" Mary Jane cried with her hands over her mouth. "He is fine," said the cranky nurse who navigated the wheel chair. "He gave blood, and couldn't walk." She said with a smirk. Sedona took the wheel chair from her and sent her off. "Did you hear anything about Andy?" Rick said, finally looking at his arm, which was covered with a large Blues Clues bandage. Sedona giggled when she noticed it. "No, not yet. They said once they give him your blood he should get a little better." Rick relaxed his tense muscles. "They said it could take some time." Mary Jane stood up. "I'll stay with you." Rick shook his head. "No need Mary Jane, you've been a huge help. You need to get home though." Mary Jane shook her head. "I couldn't do that." Rick smiled. "We will be fine here. You're welcome to come in the morning." A slight look of disappointment crept across Mary Jane's face. She nodded and stood up, but stopped at the door. "I don't have my car, how will I get home?" Sedona looked quickly over at Rick. "Dad, you can't leave me here alone! What if something bad happens?" "I know sweetie, I won't leave you." He reached into his pocket, and handed Mary Jane a twenty. "Call the cab company from the telephone booth outside the hospital. Call my cell phone when you wake up tomorrow."

**Chapter Eleven**

Rick woke up and 5:00 in the morning, and almost forgot where he was. He sat up, realizing he was in the ER waiting room. Sedona was still asleep on a chair next to him. He slowly stood up, eager to see how Andy was doing. He walk over to the counter, where a lady was sitting, wide awake, typing rapidly on the computer. "Uh, excuse me?" Rick said quietly. "Yes?" She said, not taking her eyes of the screen. "Um, I am Rick Campwell, Andy's father. I was wondering, could I see my son now?" The woman finally stopped typing and looked up. "No, but you might be able to visit him when he wakes up. Oh right, you don't know. Andy is going to be fine. I will send a doctor for you when he wakes up. He will probably sleep for a while though. He had a rough night." A huge smile spread from ear to ear on Rick's face. He decided to celebrate by buying himself a cup of coffee.

When Rick returned to the waiting room, Sedona was up, reading a magazine. She immediately noticed the smile on his face. She jumped up and ran to him. "Is Andy okay?" Rick smiled and nodded. Sedona started crying, and gave Rick a hug. Only this time, they were tears of joy. Andy was alright.

Sedona took some money, and bought a crossword puzzle book, to keep herself preoccupied. Rick bought a news paper, and was circling all the comics Andy would like to read. They both jumped when Rick's cell phone rang. "Hello? Hi Mary Jane! Yes, he is going to be fine. Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes then." Rick put the phone back in his pocket. "Mary Jane is on her way." He said to Sedona. Sedona nodded, keeping her face glued to the puzzles. Rick blew a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be alright.

"Can I see him?" Mary Jane shouted across the hall as she walked in. At least twenty nurses told her to keep quiet. "No, not yet. He is still asleep." Rick said. "Oh, well, I'm just glad he is okay." Mary Jane, Sedona, and Rick all hugged. "Excuse me sir," a doctor tapped Rick on the shoulder. "You have a call. Come along now." Rick shrugged and followed the man into a office. "Hello?" Rick said into the sticky phone. "Hello. This is the city prison. We have the man who has murdered, and stabbed the two members of your family.

**Chapter Twelve**

"Would you kindly come down town, with the girl, you daughter Sedona too, please." The officer said. "Um, sure. We will be there momentarily. Rick hung up the phone, and headed for the waiting room. "Sedona, get your things. Mary Jane, would you mind staying here and keeping us updated?" Sedona and Mary Jane looked at him curiously. "Dad," Sedona stood up, "Where are we going?" Rick started putting on his jacket, while Sedona did the same. "I'll explain to you in the car. Lets go."

Sedona got in the front seat, and buckled up, looking at Rick suspiciously the whole time. Once they started driving, Sedona finally asked, "Well, are you going to tell me where in the world we are going?" Rick stopped and looked at her, not really sure exactly how he should be feeling about this whole situation. "Sedona, they caught Brian."

Tears welled up in Sedona's eyes. "Dad, I don't want to see him." Rick shook his head. "We have to. He told the officer about you stabbing him in the airport. Now, don't lie, because you were only defending you mother, so it's not necessarily a bad thing." Sedona nodded, feeling slightly more confident now. "Okay," she sighed. "Lets do it."

The rest of the car ride was silent. The pulled into the police station and Rick turned off the car. "Are you ready?" Sedona sat there for a minute, then nodded and replied, "Yes, I think I am." They got out of the car, and walked into the station. There they saw an officer reading a book in the front counter. "Excuse me," said Rick, "I am Rick Campwell, and this is my daughter Sedona Campwell. We were called to this station about twenty minutes ago?" The officer looked up sleepily. "Right, follow me." He led them to a huge triple lock door, and he took out numerous keys, and entered numerous codes, when the door finally clicked open. He poked his head in, then opened the door wide. "Come on in, don't be shy." They followed him in and sat in three chairs facing a thick glass wall, with a telephone on each side. The officer dialed something in the phone, and mumbled something into the receiver. Then, two officers on the other side off the glass came out, bringing with them, Brian Lance himself.

Sedona shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Brian's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Sedona. The officer handed another phone to Sedona, as he motioned Rick to pick up the one that was already there. He saw Brian scowl, and pick up the phone on his side. When Rick put the phone against his ear, he could hear Brian breathing. "Hello?" he said, feeling stupid. He wasn't sure what else to say. "Why don't you tell them what you did?" the officer on Brian's side shouted into his phone. Brian smirked. "Alright, so I stabbed the kid. I couldn't get to the girl, so I thought the boy was close enough." "But he didn't do anything!" Sedona shouted angrily. "Why would you hurt someone innocent opposed to me? All he did was wanted to play basketball!" Brian cringed. "And why…" Sedona trailed off. "Why did you kill my mom?"

**Chapter Thirteen **

"Ahh yes," Muttered the officer. "He admitted to that, too." Brian opened his mouth, and then closed it again. Sedona shook her head in disbelief. "Did you even have a reason?" Brian shifted in his seat. "Of course I had a reason." They all sat on the edge of there seats, anxious to know. "Well, spit it out." said the officer impatiently. Brian cleared his throat. "When she was on her business trip, I was being interviewed for a position that would save me from poverty." It was obvious that Brian was trying desperately to make himself sound innocent. "You're going to jail one way or another, so you might as well stop with the ass kissing." The officer grunted. Brian cringed, but kept explaining. "I walked into the office where Linda was, and she is the one who interviewed me. I swear I was completely honest the whole interview, with what jobs I said I had, and what my skills were. But she looked at me, me in my worn clothes, since this was a last minute interview. So, she took one look at me, and said, 'You were never a business man.' And I was too a business man, so I told her over and over that I was, and who I worked for and everything, but she didn't believe me. So she didn't even say she'd get back to me, she just said, 'This job is not for you.'

At First, Rick was a little shocked, but then he understood. Linda was very serious when it came to her job. She didn't want people messing with her, or wasting her time. "So you just killed her, because of one job?" Sedona blurted out. "I wasn't finished!" Brian screamed. Sedona furiously leaned back in her chair. "So anyways," Brian sneered, glaring at Sedona, "I left the building as Linda instructed, so angry that she wouldn't even give me a chance that I was going to try to get the job. Try to impress her and let her know that I deserve this job. So I used almost all of my money to rent a nice suit, and the next day, I went back into the building, and the intern said she was leaving for the airport. So I jumped in a cab and used my last bit of money to get to the airport. I got there, and the flight was boarding. So, I stole a ticket from this old lady, and jumped on the plain. Linda was in business class, so I had to wait for the flight to land. Then I got off the plain, and I saw her, walking down towards you." He pointed at Sedona. "Then I called her name, and right when she turned around, she waited for me to catch up. Then as soon as she saw my face a recognized me, she shook her head, and said, 'Forget about it. No matter what you do, no one with a brain will EVER give you a job.' She walked away and I stood there, and realized I just wasted all my money on a suit and a cab, and stole a ticked to try to get a chance, and she didn't even let me talk. I was so angry, that I just lunged at her. She screamed and tried to fight back. Then you," he said, pointing in Sedona's direction again, "came running over and took out your pocket knife, and kept trying to stab me with it. I realized Linda's body was limp, so I dropped her, and then a knife went through my arm. Then you ran and I ran for you, but I couldn't find you, so I just walked around outside, trying to find out what I was going to do.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sedona was shaking; Rick could tell that everything that Brian said was very true. "How could you?" Rick said. "If you really did have a business job, you would understand how it is all strictly business, and no one likes people messing around." Brian's eyes widened. "I wasn't messing around! I was being completely serious with her and she didn't give me a chance to prove myself!" Brian stood up, and the officers behind the glass came and took him away. Rick couldn't believe how short tempered this guy was, and how easily he felt threatened. There was a complete silence, and everyone jumped when Ricks cell phone rang. He picked it up Right away, when Mary Jane's Cell came up on the screen. "Hello? Ok, we're on our way."

Sedona and Rick excused themselves from the police department, and agreed to come to the trial in a few months. "Where are we going dad?" Sedona said once they got into the car. "Andy woke up!" Rick said backing up. "We can go see him now." A huge wave of relief washed over Sedona. The rest of the ride was just silence, and smiles. Everything was going to be alright. Somehow, everything would pull together. Rick was happy, nervous and anxious. A complete mix of Indescribable Feelings.

**The End**


End file.
